


Fae casserole

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Bo & Kenzi - Fandom, Lost Girl, did someone say fluff?
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Idk just sap and shit





	1. Chapter 1

Light peered through the gap in the middle of the curtains, doing its best to illuminate the figure on the bed. Causing Bo to groan and shield her eyes. 

The room felt warm, musky. Different than usual. Maybe it was the pounding in her head or the stirring in her stomach from all the alcohol she consumed the night before. 

With a few slow movements she managed to get out of bed, not without hissing and frowning grumpily. Standing seemed the increase the inevitable pain in her head while her eyes tried to adjust to her surroundings properly. She didn’t remember getting home last night and she knew that definitely meant Kenzi wouldn’t. 

She slipped into her kimono and made her way downstairs. The place was mess, not to mention the limitless dirty dishes loitering around the entire place. “Bo bo” Kenzi whined and cupped her own flushed cheeks. She was sitting up on the last clear spot on the island counter, pans, plates and bowls surrounding her. Bo quirked a brow at Kenzi and shook her head. “How many times do I have to tell you to-“ Kenzi cut off Bo’s complaining to recite the last sentence with her. “Wash up the your dirty dishes.” Kenzi whined and scrunched her face up. “Fine.” She pouted and slipped off the counter, sitting down her half finished cereal. “I still lurve you,” Kenzi pouted while gathering dishes and taking them to the sink. “I know,” Bo teased with a grin and picked up Kenzi’s cereal, finishing it for her. “Hey!” Kenzi squinted. “Mamas gotta eat.” Bo replied before sitting on the bench herself. Kenzi smirked and rolled her eyes, turning back around and filling the sink with water. 

“Okay dish nazi. I’m done.” Kenzi teased and pouted, walking over to her friend and placing her hands either side of the woman’s legs, looking up at her. Bo grinned and fed Kenzi the last spoonful of cereal and held the bowl out in front of her. “One more.” She chuckled softly as the smaller woman took the bowl from her and scowled. “Come on Kenz.” Bo whined playfully and slipped off the countertop to approach her friend, trailing her hands up and down Kenzi’s arms before resting them on her shoulders, resting her chin on one of her hands. “Thank you,” She whispered and kissed Kenzi’s cheek before pulling away, causing the other woman to smile and roll her eyes. “What would you do without me?” Kenzi sighed dramatically while putting the bowl away. 

Once they met back in the living room Bo tugged Kenzi toward the door. “Come on, Hale wants us to go swimming.” She cooed playfully. Kenzi scoffed and stopped in her tracks. “Yeah no thanks. That sounds disastrous. I’ll pass.” She pulled away from the brunette and shook her head, turning around to walk back to the couch before her arm was grabbed and she was yanked back softly. “Kenzi” Bo whined and frowned. “Come on, we deserve a break from all the..” She paused briefly to think of the right word. “Crazy shit?” Kenzi said childishly, pouting. Bo giggled and nodded, holding both of Kenzi’s hands. “Yes, crazy shit.” She repeated and pulled her closer. “Now lets go,” she demanded and picked up the white bag before pulling Kenzi out the door, ignoring her protests. 

They’d been together for half an hour, and the hot sun was almost was almost melting her skin away. “Come on Bo Bo i’m melting away.” Kenzi whined as she sat back in her chair and fanned her face with her hand. “You know, it wouldn’t be so hot if you just joined me?” Bo smirked and swam to the edge of the pool, resting her elbows on the edge of the pool, in front of Kenzi’s feet. “Boo.” She replied and gave her a thumbs down.

“Come on little momma,” Hale teased and kneeled beside her chair. Kenzi took her sunglasses off and put them beside her on the table. “You sir, are lucky I even came.” Hale chuckled and pulled Kenzi from her chair, despite her protests. He held her in his arms. “Hale! Put me down!” She squirmed and hit the taller mans chest. 

Hale pretended to throw Kenzi, laughing when she squealed and mumbled something in Russian. He put her down and held her. “I wouldn’t do that to you little momma.” He teased and rubbed her back. Kenzi scoffed and hit his chest again, pulling away angrily. “Don’t! Call me little.” She whined and walked off around the pool, sitting on the edge and slipping her feet in. 

Hale chuckled and shook his head seconds before Dyson pat his shoulder while chuckling. “Nice one, maybe next time she will actually want to hug you back.” He teased softly while Hale shook his head. 

Bo swam over to Kenzi and rested her ams beside her friends legs. “Come on, Kenz” She whined and stood properly, placing her hands on the other woman’s legs, causing Kenzi to flinch and quirk a brow. “Don’t. You. Dare.” She hissed. Bo smirked and trailed her hands behind Kenzi’s knees. “Bo, think about this.” Kenzi tried to reason, holding her hands out as if shielding the brunette from her. “I think you and I both know I have the balls for it.” She whispered before pulling Kenzi into the water with her. Causing the other woman to squeal and splash until she surfaced properly. “Ugh! Are you kidding me?” She whined and stomped slightly, causing everyone to chuckle softly. “Lighten up, it could be worse.” Bo grinned and nudged Kenzi. Causing her to giggle and roll her eyes playfully. “You’re lucky I lurve you.” She whispered and brushed passed her in the water, staying in the shallow end for now. 

“Come on D-man.” Kenzi beckoned, surfacing to the steps. “Time to get your wolf butt in here.” She teased and splashed some water up at him. Causing him to flinch and chuckle. “I knew you had a thing for me.” He quirked a brow teasingly and smirked at the human. “Oh, gross dude.” Kenzi scrunched her face up and shook her head, erupting a small giggle from the woman approaching her from behind. “I guess not everyone has a crush on you.” She shrugged and grinned at Dyson, playing with Kenzi’s hair while waiting for Dyson to get in. 

“You know it’s rude to keep me waiting girl,” Hale finally spoke up, and held his arms out. Looking at Kenzi who visibly shuddered and shook her head. “Everyone wants a piece of the K-star.” She smiled at Bo proudly when she turned around, the other woman out her arm around Kenzi’s shoulders. “Never stop being you.” She smiled and shook her head happily, kissing Kenzi’s temple before the smaller woman rested her head on Bo’s shoulder. “I couldn’t even if I tried.” Kenzi whispered with a grin. 

“Room for three?” Hale cooed as he slipped up beside Kenzi who groaned and pulled away quickly. “Way to ruin a good moment! Totally not cool.” She scolded and pointed at Hale. “Smooth man. So smooth.” Dyson whispered and pat Hale’s back. 

“What a party.” Evony cooed while leaning against the fence. Causing everyone to turn to stare at her. “What?” She quirked a brow before her gaze fell on Bo. “Didn’t your mother teach you it’s rude to stare?” She whispered as her lips formed into a grin. “You weren’t invited.” Dyson growled as his face began to shift. “Aw I know. And I’m sad.” She pouted and tilted her head to the side before giggling. “Take a hike in your cheap ass shoes.” Kenzi spoke up, folding her arms. 

“You’re like a cute little puppy.” Evony cooed at Kenzi. “I guess your owner didn’t train you properly.” Dyson growled and made his way out of the pool while Kenzi squinted, trying to hide the fact that Morrigans words actually hurt her. “Down doggy.” Evony whined playfully before looking at Bo. “I think it’s about time you put your pet down. Before she becomes completely incompetent.” 

Hale began whistling a certain tune, causing Evony to cover her ears and whine loudly. “Alright!” She called out and seconds after Hale stopped. “Holy Fae.” Kenzi whispered and circled round Bo to pat Hale’s back. “Dude.” She said in awe as Evony strode away. 

“Have you got a siren for sore necks?” Kenzi whined quietly and pouted at Hale who smiled warmly. “How about the old fashioned way?” He whispered and turned her around, she silently thanked him as he began to massage her shoulders. “Mmnnn..” Kenzi hummed softly, tilting her head forward. “Get a room.” Bo teased before Dyson pulled her back into him, wrapping his arms around her stomach. “Shut up,” Kenzi rolled her eyes playfully.


	2. Three is a crowd

“I’m surprised everyone’s buying Lauren’s cover as a doctor.” Kenzi said while Bo cut the crust off her friends sandwich. “Lauren is a doctor, Kenzi.” Bo suppressed a chuckle and glared playfully at Kenzi. “Suuure.” Kenzi smirked and winked at Bo, sipping from her milkshake. “Here.” Bo placed the plate down in front of Kenzi, throwing the crust out while Kenzi smiled happily and picked up one half of her cut sandwich and hummed. “Come to mama.” She whispered and began eating her sandwich. “Are you going to finally tell me what’s wrong?” Bo asked, leaning on the counter beside the perched up Kenzi who just lightly shrugged and took a bigger bite of her sandwich, chewing it slowly. “You can’t hide behind humour forever, Kenz.” Bo sighed softly and reached out to rub the other woman’s back. “Why sure I can.” Kenzi said in a mock full way while her lips curled into a grin. 

Bo shook her head slightly. And pulled away, sipping from Kenzi’s milkshake. 

“You know,” Kenzi started, swallowing her food and placing down the sandwich, suddenly serious. “I used to think friendship was sleepovers and play dates. Now I know it’s not.” Kenzi smiles sadly and looked down. Bo went to talk but was quickly cut off by Kenzi. “It’s three in the morning talks about what happened the day before and three in the afternoon laughing so hard you’re on the floor at a corny joke for the third time that day. Eating in silence because you would rather eat than talk.” Bo was nodding along until that point. She cut Kenzi off quietly. “Yeah, that ones all you Kenz.” 

Kenzi nodded and shrugged. “It really is.” She said rather seriously before adding. “But I don’t eat people,” she glared at Bo playfully who gasped. “I don’t e a t them Kenzi!” They shared a small chuckle before Kenzi continued. “Friendships is sticking together through it all, wether it’s fighting undesirables or screwing undesirables.” She grinned softly and moved her plate away from her. “I mean it’s not everyday you find a best friend who is a freaking succubus.” Kenzi beamed, dramatically throwing her hands in the air. “Like I have to be so lucky! And to think you haven’t sucked the chi out of my hot bod just yet.” Kenzi winked and they shared a giggle. “You bring out the best in me, Kenzi.” Bo whispered. 

“Bo bo,” Kenzi cooed and held her arms out while Bo pulled the smaller woman sitting on the counter into an embrace. “You make me feel alive,” Kenzi whispered, their close proximity making it easy to hear each other. “You know, I’d follow you to hell just to be with you.” Kenzi added quickly. They shared a tender hug before Bo finally pulled away and picked up Kenzi’s milkshake. Practically claiming it at this point. 

“That’s enough sap for a lifetime.” Kenzi joked and slipped off the counter. Bo’s phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket. “I’ll be over at Lauren’s. Will you be alright here?” Bo asked while making her way to the door. Kenzi gave the brunette a thumbs up before plonking down on the sofa. 

When Bo finally arrived at the blondes house, she door was already open. “Expecting someone?” Bo cooed with a grin before shutting the door behind her. Lauren was perched up at her desk with test tubes and beakers full of god knows what. Wearing a light blue house and black slacks, topped off with a white lab coat. Lauren shook her head playfully and beamed at the radiant brunette striding over to her. “Ooh, you look...” She paused briefly before adding. “Science-y” she chuckled softly, erupting a small scoff and giggle from the blonde while she sat down a small vile. 

“Are you flirting with me?” Lauren grinned and moved her swivel chair back slightly while turning her chair to face Bo. “That depends,” Bo whispered and placed her hands on either side of the chair, gripping the armrests. “Is it working?” She grinned as Lauren’s lips curled and she sat froward, their faces inches apart. “Maybe,” Lauren replied rather softly and quirked a brow. “Are you planning on staying long?” She asked softly while keeping her eyes glued to the brunettes. “Possibly. Why’s that doc?” She replied almost instantly. “Because I was hoping to keep you here for the foreseeable future.” Lauren grinned and reached up to play with the hair framing Bo’s face. “That could be arranged.” She whispered before pulling the blonde into a small, soft kiss. 

Back at the house Kenzi was totally crushing Dyson at one of her video games, wriggling on the couch as her eyes were intently glued to the screen. Mumbling a few words in Russian every time Dyson nearly won. “Yes!” Kenzi cried out and stood up on the sofa. “Yes yes yes” she danced around slightly. “Take that wolf-boy!” She jumped off the sofa and pointed at him. “K-star for the winning!” She chucked her remote in the sofa and danced to the kitchen victoriously. 

Dyson just grinned and shook his head at her little display. He wasn’t that excited to play in the first place, and he wasn’t that involved in the game to care that he was losing. But seeing Kenzi dance around the kitchen while pulling a slice of pizza from  
The box and eating it happily. “You should go to bed before you hurt yourself.” Dyson teased as he made his way over to the kitchen, watching Kenzi’s mouth drop open before continuing to chew her food. “Excuse you D-man, but you’re here to entertain me, not babysit me” She retorted and punched his arm playfully. “Sure thing Kenz.” He grinned and pat her back lightly. “Just don’t ask me to read you a bedtime story.” He teased again, causing the little woman to put her half eaten slice of pizza back in the box and slap his arms. “You know, you’re pretty feminine for a wolf-boy” Kenzi said while walking over to the fridge. Dyson just chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not a boy.” He replied, causing her to grin and turn around pointing. “Ah, but you’re feminine?” She teased again, a grin splaying across her lips. “Just get your water.” He chuckled and shook his head. 

Kenzi smiled and took her water bottle from the fridge. “Night D-man.” She hugged him before walking passed him. “Goodnight Kenzi.” He replied before collecting his things and turning the television off as she made her way up the stairs.


End file.
